BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!/Multi-Live Stickers
Có tất cả 25 sticker có sẵn. Bạn có thể thu thập sticker khi bạn đạt đến một số điểm event nhất định nào đó. Với những ai bỏ lỡ event, stickers sẽ được thêm vào Michelle Sticker Exchange. Một số có thể thu thập từ phần thưởng login và một số được thu thập từ gacha hay step up gacha, VD: EN's "Step Up Summon". Poppin'Party Initial= Stamp 001001.png Stamp 001001 en.png Stamp 002001.png Stamp 002001 en.png Stamp 003001.png Stamp 003001 en.png Stamp 004001.png Stamp 004001 en.png Stamp 005001.png Stamp 005001 en.png |-| Event Rewards= Sakura Blooming Party! Event Stamp.png Sakura Blooming Party! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Rimi's Gift Of Song Event Stamp.png Rimi's Gift Of Song Worldwide Event Stamp.png Run Away Rabbits! Event Stamp.png Run Away Rabbits! Worldwide Event Stamp.png The Impromptu Wedding Dress Event Stamp.png The Impromptu Wedding Dress Worldwide Event Stamp.png A Rhythmic Beat- Fireworks Festival Event Stamp.png A Rhythmic Beat- Fireworks Festival Worldwide Event Stamp.png HAPPY Poppin' Xmas Event Stamp.png HAPPY Poppin' Xmas Worldwide Event Stamp.png FUN! FUN! CiRCLING FIVESTAR! Event Stamp.png FUN! FUN! CiRCLING FIVESTAR! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Double Rainbow (Event) Event Stamp.png Double Rainbow (Event) Worldwide Event Stamp.png Sundays at a Distant Park Event Stamp.png Sundays at a Distant Park Worldwide Event Stamp.png SPARKLE! SUMMER DIVE Event Stamp.png SPARKLE! SUMMER DIVE Worldwide Event Stamp.png Before the Start of a New Season Event Stamp.png Before the Start of a New Season Worldwide Event Stamp.png Wholehearted Song for Me Event Stamp.png Wholehearted Song for Me Worldwide Event Stamp.png We're All Here! New Year's Party!! Event Stamp.png We're All Here! New Year's Party!! Worldwide Event Stamp.png A Message for You Event Stamp.png|Have a nice day! At That Corner of The Blooming Schoolhouse Event Stamp.png|Right? Flowery June Bride Event Stamp.png|Wow...! Band Girls Of The Dead Event Stamp.png How To Spend a Precious Day Event Stamp.png Afterglow Initial= Stamp 006001.png Stamp 006001 en.png Stamp 007001.png Stamp 007001 en.png Stamp 008001.png Stamp 008001 en.png Stamp 009001.png Stamp 009001 en.png Stamp 010001.png Stamp 010001 en.png |-| Event Rewards= Searching For Stars Event Stamp.png Searching For Stars Worldwide Event Stamp.png As Evening Clears Event Stamp.png As Evening Clears Worldwide Event Stamp.png The 6th Afterglow Event Stamp.png The 6th Afterglow Worldwide Event Stamp.png Cooking Class Craziness! Event Stamp.png Cooking Class Craziness! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Azure, Shine Bright Event Stamp.png Azure, Shine Bright Worldwide Event Stamp.png Backstage Pass Event Stamp.png Backstage Pass Worldwide Event Stamp.png Let's Go! Sunset Adventure Event Stamp.png Let's Go! Sunset Adventure Worldwide Event Stamp.png Girls Anthology Event Stamp.png Girls Anthology Worldwide Event Stamp.png Go! Phantom Thieves of Twilight Event Stamp.png Go! Phantom Thieves of Twilight Worldwide Event Stamp.png Growing Up Sisters! Event Stamp.png Growing Up Sisters! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Tied to the Skies Event Stamp.png Tied to the Skies Worldwide Event Stamp.png Memories of Christmas Event Stamp.png Memories of Christmas Worldwide Event Stamp.png Winter Sky Marché Event Stamp.png Winter Sky Marché Worldwide Event Stamp.png A Day Off in the Shopping District Event Stamp.png A Day Off in the Shopping District Worldwide Event Stamp.png Turning Seasons, the Sky of Beginnings Event Stamp.png|We're safe~ STAND BY YOU! Event Stamp.png Hello, Happy World! Initial= Stamp 011001.png Stamp 011001 en.png Stamp 012001.png Stamp 012001 en.png Stamp 013001.png Stamp 013001 en.png Stamp 014001.png Stamp 014001 en.png Stamp 015001.png Stamp 015001 en.png |-| LINE Gift= Stamp 028001.png Stamp 011002 en.png |-| Event Rewards= Happy Phantom Thief & The Luxury Cruise Event Stamp.png Happy Phantom Thief & The Luxury Cruise Worldwide Event Stamp.png A Rose's Name in a Transient World Event Stamp.png A Rose's Name in a Transient World Worldwide Event Stamp.png Hello, My Happy World Event Stamp.png Hello, My Happy World Worldwide Event Stamp.png Always Halloween For Kokoro! Event Stamp.png Always Halloween For Kokoro! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Tearful Smile Anchor Runner Event Stamp.png Tearful Smile Anchor Runner Worldwide Event Stamp.png Little Smiley Steps! Event Stamp.png Little Smiley Steps! Worldwide Event Stamp.png New Years! Omikuji Madness Event Stamp.png New Years! Omikuji Madness Worldwide Event Stamp.png Kaoru's Fleeting White Day Musical Event Stamp.png Kaoru's Fleeting White Day Musical Worldwide Event Stamp.png A Fair and Fluffy Competition Event Stamp.png A Fair and Fluffy Competition Worldwide Event Stamp.png Beatin' in the Rain Event Stamp.png Beatin' in the Rain Worldwide Event Stamp.png Happy Adventure! ~Treasure Island Smiles~ Event Stamp.png Happy Adventure! ~Treasure Island Smiles~ Worldwide Event Stamp.png A Dreamy Promenade Event Stamp.png A Dreamy Promenade Worldwide Event Stamp.png I Need You! Event Stamp.png I Need You! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Twin Star Ensemble Event Stamp.png Twin Star Ensemble Worldwide Event Stamp.png A Fleeting Night's Dream Event Stamp.png A Fleeting Night's Dream Worldwide Event Stamp.png Backstage Pass 2 Event Stamp.png|I'm Going To Release Myself! FULL BLOOMING Shower! Event Stamp.png|Great Success It Is Move Out! Smile Patrol Squad! Event Stamp.png Pastel*Palettes Initial= Stamp 016001.png Stamp 016001 en.png Stamp 017001.png Stamp 017001 en.png Stamp 018001.png Stamp 018001 en.png Stamp 019001.png Stamp 019001 en.png Stamp 020001.png Stamp 020001 en.png |-| Event Rewards= Past Aspirations And Pastel Futures Event Stamp.png Past Aspirations And Pastel Futures Worldwide Event Stamp.png When the Flowers Bloom Event Stamp.png When the Flowers Bloom Worldwide Event Stamp.png Pastel*Palettes! Deserted Island Idols Event Stamp.png Pastel*Palettes! Deserted Island Idols Worldwide Event Stamp.png Welcome To Eve's Home Party Event Stamp.png Welcome To Eve's Home Party Worldwide Event Stamp.png First Time!? Winter Sports Event Stamp.png First Time!? Winter Sports Worldwide Event Stamp.png What a Wonderful World! Event Stamp.png What a Wonderful World! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Unwavering Will, Blazing Bushido Event Stamp.png Unwavering Will, Blazing Bushido Worldwide Event Stamp.png The Cursed Well and the School Spirit Event Stamp.png The Cursed Well and the School Spirit Worldwide Event Stamp.png Luminous Once More Event Stamp.png Luminous Once More Worldwide Event Stamp.png Trick or Escape! Event Stamp.png Trick or Escape! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Backstage Methods Event Stamp.png Backstage Methods Worldwide Event Stamp.png My Ideal Event Stamp.png My Ideal Worldwide Event Stamp.png The Whitest Day Event Stamp.png The Whitest Day Worldwide Event Stamp.png Mole Man☆Delivery Strategy Event Stamp.png|I'm surprised! Hopeful Session Event Stamp.png Our Own Summer Vacation Event Stamp.png Summer, Slow Summer Event Stamp.png Roselia Initial= Stamp 021001.png Stamp 021001 en.png Stamp 022001.png Stamp 022001 en.png Stamp 023001.png Stamp 023001 en.png Stamp 024001.png Stamp 024001 en.png Stamp 025001.png Stamp 025001 en.png |-| Event Rewards= A Song Unfinished Event Stamp.png A Song Unfinished Worldwide Event Stamp.png Don't leave me, Lisa!!!! Event Stamp.png Don't leave me, Lisa!!!! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Wish Upon a Tanzaku Event Stamp.png Wish Upon a Tanzaku Worldwide Event Stamp.png Tomoe SOS! Ako's Grand Nursing Operation Event Stamp.png Tomoe SOS! Ako's Grand Nursing Operation Worldwide Event Stamp.png Happy Summer Vacation! Event Stamp.png Happy Summer Vacation! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Umbrella For The Autumn Rain Event Stamp.png Umbrella For The Autumn Rain Worldwide Event Stamp.png Someday, A Poem For You- Lisa's Lyrics Event Stamp.png Someday, A Poem For You- Lisa's Lyrics Worldwide Event Stamp.png Neo Fantasy Online -Journey- Event Stamp.png Neo Fantasy Online -Journey- Worldwide Event Stamp.png Hectic Happy Valentine's Event Stamp.png Hectic Happy Valentine's Worldwide Event Stamp.png Blossoming in Largo Event Stamp.png Blossoming in Largo Worldwide Event Stamp.png Neo-Aspect (Event) Event Stamp.png Neo-Aspect (Event) Worldwide Event Stamp.png Summer in the Shining Land of Water Event Stamp.png Summer in the Shining Land of Water Worldwide Event Stamp.png Arisa's "Not Bad" Day Off Event Stamp.png Arisa's "Not Bad" Day Off Worldwide Event Stamp.png Steadfast Pride, Piercing Sunset Event Stamp.png Steadfast Pride, Piercing Sunset Worldwide Event Stamp.png For Whom Are These Chocolates? Event Stamp.png For Whom Are These Chocolates? Worldwide Event Stamp.png Prelude's Replay Event Stamp.png Prelude's Replay Worldwide Event Stamp.png Piercing the Darkness, A Blue Rose's Pride Event Stamp.png Noble Rose -Take the Flower- Event Stamp.png|Playing A Band Is Fun! Others Stamp 026001.png|✧✧✧ Stamp 027001.png|Un un Stamp 201001 en.png JP Exclusive Happy New Year 2019! Stamp.png TW Exclusive Stamp 001S01.png|Woof! Woof! Gimme red envelopes Stamp 001S02.png| GBP Is really fun Stamp 006S01.png|Happy New Year! Stamp 011S01.png|HAPPY~ Passing out red envelope time~ Stamp 016S01.png|New Year’s here! Aya reporting in! YEAH Stamp 021S01.png|May your wishes come true Stamp 021S02.png Stamp 022S01.png Stamp 023S01.png| Everyone, thank you very much~ Stamp 024S01.png Stamp 025S01.png| Performing with everyone... is really exciting... WW Exclusive Stamp 001500.png Stamp 006500.png Stamp 011500.png Stamp 016500.png Stamp 021500.png Stamp 002500.png Stamp 007500.png Stamp 012500.png Stamp 017500.png Stamp 022500.png Stamp 004500.png Stamp 009500.png Stamp 014500.png Stamp 019500.png Stamp 024500.png Stamp 003500.png Stamp 008500.png Stamp 013500.png Stamp 018500.png Stamp 023500.png Stamp 005500.png Stamp 010500.png Stamp 015500.png Stamp 020500.png Stamp 025500.png KR Exclusive GBP KR Anniversary Stamp.png Hongdae Dungeon Collab - Kasumi Stamp.png| Hongdae Dungeon Collab - Ran Stamp.png| Hongdae Dungeon Collab - Kokoro Stamp.png| Hongdae Dungeon Collab - Aya Stamp.png| Hongdae Dungeon Collab - Yukina Stamp.png| CN Exclusive Stamp bilibili01.png Stamp bilibili02.png Stamp bilibili03.png Navigation Category:Gallery Category:Girls Band Party!